


[VID] Home

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [23]
Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Embedded Video, Falling In Love, Family, Fanvids, Feel-good, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Finding Oneself, Gen, M/M, Native American Character(s), Small Towns, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Video, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to make this town Henry's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Music: Phillip Phillips (edited)  
> Length: 3:37  
> Physical warnings: None, I don't think
> 
> The first time I heard this song, I thought of vid fans and particularly of kassrachel. I'm so glad to have had the opportunity to use it to fulfill her festivids request for a Big Eden vid about chosen family and small-town life.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/56178444>

 

LYRICS

Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons; they fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooh, ooh  
Ooh  
Oh, oh  
Oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh

[repeat second verse]

[repeat chorus]

Oh, oh  
Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/300802.html>


End file.
